


Three lizards

by Maharia_Avile



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, No Incest, Post-Season/Series 03, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharia_Avile/pseuds/Maharia_Avile
Summary: High on adrenaline after the bank robbery, Kate, Seth and Richie return to their hideout and celebrate.Post s3 finale. Seth/Kate/Richie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Seth/Kate/Richie ot3 fic, it's just a bit of fun. If you don't like that, please don't bother reading ;)

Seth threw the door to the house open, with Kate right behind him and Richie following, closing the door behind them. They all stopped in the large living room that opened itself up from the hall. It was quiet for a few moments, before all of their faces broke out into wide smiles.

Kate felt elated, still high on adrenaline, but the warm ecstasy that filled her up right that second had more to do with watching the brothers in front of her clasp arms and clap each other on the shoulder as they congratulated each other.

"A damn fine comeback, brother," Richie said, his smile curving up a bit more on one side than the other, making Kate smile even more as she watched him. It made him look so damned cocky, but she couldn't deny that it suited him. It suited it him a little _too_ well, considering all the sinful things it made her think about his mouth doing.

"This job definitely gets a place in our top five list," Seth said before his eyes caught Kate. She almost blushed with how they immediately darkened as he fixed her with his stare and his smile became just as deviant as his brother's. But she didn't blush. She was way past that.

Richie's eyes followed his brother's and landed on Kate, too.

"Top five?" he said. "Scratch that. Little Miss Fuller here just made it number one," he said and took a step closer to her, letting his fingertip ghost over her bare arm, making her shiver in all the right ways.

"Not gonna argue with you on that one," Seth said to Richie and Kate barely knew where to look between Seth looking like he wanted to eat her up and Richie still caressing her arm.

"Fuller?" she said with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you two unanimously decided that my last name is Gecko now."

Seth closed in on her, claiming the side of her that Richie was not already at. "You know it is, baby girl," he murmured and planted a kiss in the hollow of her neck.

She inhaled sharply as Richie's hand had found its way down her thigh, lifting the hem of her white dress and inching his way up while gripping her waist with his other hand. "I'm just fucking with you, Sunshine, but I can think of a better way to do that now that I mention it," he breathed into her ear before he began kissing and licking the skin just below her ear.

Seth was still kissing the other side of her neck while knotting his fingers through her hair.

Kate took a deep breath and steeled herself, untangling her body from the both of them before they broke her resolve, and took a step back from them.

She burst out laughing when she saw how they both playfully looked like two kids who's mother just told them that they had had enough candy.

"You boys pour me a drink while I go hit the shower. I need to wash away this icky sweat that robbing banks seems to give you."

"If that is what you tasted of, sweetheart, we're gonna be robbing banks every day from now on," Seth said and smirked.

Kate rolled her eyes and Richie chuckled and grabbed a glass bottle and three glasses from the bar. "Your wish is our command, beautiful."

Seth nodded and grinned. "Hear, hear."

Kate shot them both a smug look before she turned her back to them, unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, leaving her in only her white lace underwear. She giggled as she heard the clink of a glass knocked over the table, and she didn't need to look to know that both pairs of the brother's eyes bore into her back when Seth mumbled "Jesus Christ" and Richie let out a low whistle, before she slipped into the bathroom.

* * *

 

Seth heard the shower turn on inside the bathroom and shot a quick glance toward the closed door that separated Kate's now presumably naked body from him and his brother, before grabbing the freshly poured drink in front of him off the table.

Richard did the same with his glass. "Our girl did well today," he said before taking a sip of the drink.

Seth nodded. "I know. Can you believe it? I mean, I knew she could handle herself, but Christ, you would think she's done nothing else than robbing people her whole life. Didn't even once have to tell her what to do or remind her of the plan. And I admit, having a pair of extra eyes in there was helpful, I almost missed Mr. Hero civvie who tried to lunge at you."

Richie snorted at the memory. "Fucking idiot. But she clocked him nicely over the head with the gun."

"Yeah, fuck, how hot was that? Almost made me lose my focus," Seth said and shook his head. "Good thing we are grade A professionals."

"Yeah right, like you didn't want to shove her up on that counter and have your wicked way with her as much as I wanted to after that," Richard said with a smirk.

"Stop being such a creep, Richie." Seth's brother raised his eyebrow and looked at him sceptically. "Alright, alright, that _may_ have crossed my mind." Seth sighed. "Seems Kate is not the one we have to worry about fucking up a job. Can you believe this shit? A teenage girl, turning the Gecko brothers into fumbling shoolboys."

"Fumling in our heads maybe," Richie said. "The job went without a hitch, so stop whining. Can't wait for the rumor to start spreading, that the Geckos are a trio now. The sooner the better, every one needs to know that she is ours, and if they touch her, they die."

"We'll make sure of it. She is our redemption, Richard. She may have walked through hell for us all, but she came straight from heaven. She is an angel." He took a swig from his drink right when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Holy shit," Richie mumbled while hitting Seth's shoulder to redirect his attention. Seth turned his head and almost spurted the mouthful of whiskey back out of his mouth when he saw Kate.

"Do you like it? This is my little post heist-gift to you boys," Kate said and did a little twirl before them, smiling sweetly. Seth shook his head in disbelief. How could anyone look like an innocent little girl and sin incarnate at the same time?

Her red hair flowed down to her shoulders and the red lips on her mouth looked swollen, as if she had been biting them. She was wearing a black and pink lace bodice with tiny bows made of leather attached at the bottom. White stockings with pink bows at the top and – Seth grinned when he noticed – nothing at all between the stockings and the bodice.

"Now, if this isn't enough to make us religious, brother, I don't know what is," Richie mumbled, never taking his eyes off Kate.

Seth noticed how the corners of Kate's mouth crept upwards at his brother's comment. The little vixen was eating up the attention. Oh, they would give her some attention, all right.

"Come here, princess. Show us a little closer. Can't tell if I like it or not from all the way over there," Seth said and motioned for her to come closer.

"Bastard," she muttered but smiled as she sauntered over. She stopped right in front of Seth, close enough for him to touch, and put her hands on her hips and stuck her chin out while looking at him. It was the cutest shit he had ever seen in his life.

"Turn around, missy." He spun his finger around in the air, and Kate did what she was told.

He could make out the delicious curves of her ass under the hem of the bodice, and he felt his blood heating up in his veins. That girl _did_ things to him.

As he reached out to pull her to him, she looked over her shoulder at him and swatted his hand away.

"Ah-ah-ah. Since you're being so rude, it's only fair that I give the gentleman brother dibs on this part."

Seth groaned, his cock twitching painfully against the confines of his pants as Kate backed up against his brother – the smug bastard grinning from ear to ear where he was leaning against the large dining room table. She settled herself against Richie, her back pressed against his chest. He ran his hands down the front of her body, and Seth heard the little hitched intake of breath from Kate's mouth as his brother lingered over the swell of her breasts. He watched her face, transfixed as always, by every expression she made.

Watching her while she felt excitement, pleasure, lust, happiness - it was the only drug he would ever need.

"You're right, Kate," he said. "I'm not a gentleman, and right now, I doubt you want me to be." He knew he was right, and she did not exactly protest when he closed the distance between them and grabbed both of her arms in an iron grip and hovered with his lips so close to hers, while Richard's hands traveled further down, one disappearing down behind her back and one settling between her legs.

She gasped at the contact and Seth muffled the noise with his mouth, kissing her hard, demanding entrance into her mouth. She parted her lips for him so willingly and he felt her more than heard her moan when he slid his tongue into her mouth. It almost undid him and his kissing became more frantic. He wanted her so fucking badly, and was thankful that she started to tug at his clothes. He quickly discarded his jacket and undid the top buttons on his shirt before pulling it over his head. Richard did the same behind her and it was mere seconds before they were back on her like wolves over their prey.

She grinded her ass against Richie and whimpered when he bit her lightly in the neck, and Seth found her lips again, kissing her like he would die if he stopped. He felt like he _would_ die if he didn't get to feel her even closer soon.

"Bed?" she breathed between as soon as he started kissing his way down her jaw.

"No way in hell we're gonna make it there, Katie," Richie mumbled and spun her around. "My turn," he smiled and put his hand against the back of her head, angling her to him as he crashed his lips onto hers. Seth made quick work of removing his own pants and boxers and pushed her up against his brother while grabbing her hips and angling himself against her from behind. He snaked his hand down between her legs and almost lost it when he felt how wet she was. "That's a good little girl, spread your legs for me," he whispered against her ear. She only moaned in response, her mouth still being ravaged by Richard's. With a few thrusts with his hips, Seth buried his aching cock inside of her, his vision blurring at the edges as he pulled himself almost all the way out before sliding into her again, and again.

"Jesus Christ, princess, you're so wet for us," he moaned and closed his eyes for a second, letting the pleasure wash over him like a wave.

The sweetest goddamn wave he had ever felt.

"Oh, God, Seth... oh, _God_..."

He slowed down a little to let her to unbutton Richard's pants and pull them off. Seth grabbed her hips and pulled her out further from the table, allowing her to take care of Richie with her mouth if she chose to. She wasted no time in doing so.

Richard's head fell back as her tounge wet the tip of his cock, swirling around it teasingly before she wrapped her lips around him and started to move her head up and down.

"Holy shit, that feels so good, Kate," he moaned.

Seth started fucking her a little harder, a little faster, the wet, slurping sounds she made with her mouth driving him halway to insanity. She moaned louder, Richard's cock still filling her mouth, and met each of Seth's thrusts with increased fervor of her own.

"You like that, angel? You like us fucking you at the same time?" Seth asked, breathing hard, biting his lip as her tight, deliciously wet cunt enveloped him so perfectly.

She spat on Richie's cock and played with her hand wrapped around it, looking over her shoulder at Seth through hazy, dark eyes. "I love it so – ahh – so fucking much."

She was incredible, an angel, a siren, she was _everything._

He wouldn't last much longer. He pulled out of her and Kate gasped at the loss of contact, but Richie quickly scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the couch. He sat down at the edge with her in his lap, kissed her hard and heavy for a few seconds before turning her around so that she had his back to him, still in his lap. He lifted her up slightly and impaled her on his cock, groaning in tune with her delicious moan. The sound of her made every hair on Seth's body stand up and he stood in front of her while his brother fucked her, and she opened her eyes as if she could sense him there, wordlessly beckoning him to her. She wrapped her hands around his cock, and he was so close to the edge that it was almost enough for him to finish. But he gritted his teeth, desperate to prolong the pleasure for as long as possible. When he felt her mouth around him, he knew that whatever he did to steel himself would not be enough for much longer.

Richard snaked his arm around Kate's waist and started working his fingers against her clit while he was fucking her. Neither of the brothers would ever let themselves cum before her. Her moans increased in volume and she started to shake from her fast approaching orgasm, making heavenly vibrations with her mouth around Seth's cock. She never stopped sucking him off, even as she came.

"That's our good little girl," he praised her and entangled his fingers in the back of her hair, urging her on. He was so fucking close, and Richard started to breath faster too. Seth understood why, since he knew what Kate felt like when she came while being inside of her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Seth moaned, "I'm gonna cum baby girl, you want it?" She nodded eagerly and with a groan he released himself in her mouth. She swallowed every drop. "Such a good girl," he mumbled and kneeled in front of her, running his fingers over her breasts while Richard followed suit and came inside her while curses mixed with her name.

Richard gently lifted her off him and Seth took her hand, leading her into the bedroom where they all crashed down, one brother on each side of her. Kate rolled over on her stomach and looked at the both of them, contentment beaming from her face.

Richard smiled and caressed her cheek with his hand. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Mrs. Gecko."

"Mrs, is it? Did I black out during the ceremony?" Kate said and smiled, mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"Well, 'Miss' would give people the wrong idea. Like you weren't spoken for," Richie mused while stroking her hair softly.

"Oh, well we can't have that, can we?" she responded and laughed softly.

"I guess we could," Seth said. "But we know you don't like it when people get hurt, not _too_ much anyway, and you know people _will_ get hurt if they try anything with you."

Kate snorted. "You hurt people for just looking at me wrong, don't think I didn't see what you did to that guy at the bar last week! He just talked to me, and you broke his nose for it, Seth."

"Shit, I thought you were in the bathroom when we had our little chat with him," Seth said, sounding not the least bit remorseful.

"And _you_ ," she continued and poked Richie in the chest, "did you really have to break his fingers with that ashtray, too? A bit excessive, don't you think?"

Richie shook his head. "Not at all. The fucker yelled and asked if we broke his nose for talking to 'that little bitch'."

Kate inhaled sharply and played at mock offense "How rude!"

Seth interlaced his fingers with hers. "No one, I don't care if he's the goddamn pope or some asshole in a bar, _no one_ calls you that. You should be glad we let him live, baby. So you see, you would make all our lives easier if you just introduced yourself as _Mrs_. Gecko."

"Fine. But one of you better steal me a big ass diamond, then. Or maybe two," she smiled.

Both of the brothers grinned at her request.

"Oh, princess," Seth said. "What have we done to you?"


End file.
